The ABC's of Sonadow
by Ruru-neko-chan
Summary: A set of drabbles as you know, that go along with the alphabet and i wonder if i have a couple words that no one has used before.  lol little funny moments between two of your favorite hedgehogs. Maybe high T?
1. A is for Alter

A is for Alter

Although he absolutely adores the Master Emerald to death and back again, Knuckles hates the alter it perches on. It's been defiled and according to the echidna, it will never be the same ever again as long as those two bastards live. He also claims that the oversized gem did not need to witness a thing like that. Why was Knuckles being a drama queen and what did the emerald see? Well, it starts like this...

A blue idiot decides to taunt his boyfriend with his favorite chaos emerald...yes, the green one. Every time the ebony got close the blue idiot would teleport away to see if he would find him again. It was about the eighth encounter today and Shadow wasn't too happy about that. Sonic had on his trademark grin as Shadow neared again, scowling harshly.

"Heya, Shads, if ya keep that up your face'll get stuck how it used to be!"

"Very funny but I don't need the advice of retards..."

"Hey!" Sonic retorted, "if I'm so retarded, how come I've been able to play keep away with you all day?"

"String of luck...and it's about to be clipped..."

"Says who?" a big smile flashed almost as bright as the light from the emerald. "Chaos Control!" His eyes from reflex of the light. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in from of Tails base.

"Ahem..." Sonic's eyes drifted slowly to the black figure next to him.

"Wha? How?"

"I told you, your luck is being snipped."

"We'll see..." and he again enveloped himself in light. This time he was in a flower field he usually took Cream to.

"Want to take another try?"

"What?" he teleported again just to find the same person standing there. Again and again with the same result. "You know, you have the persistence of Amy right about now..."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that hedgehog. Give it up."

"No!" and he then teleported to Angel Island. At arrival he sighed. There he was, standing there as the perfect annoyed being he was. "Damn it..." he huffed. Just as he was about to attempt another Chao Control the emerald was slapped out of his hand. He looked at hit as it hit the ground, quickly feeling that he had joined the emerald there soon enough. Shadow glared down at him with his arms folded. Typical. A lot of Sonic's pranks on Shadow ended like this. As he reached for the gem it was kicked out of range.

"Now Sonic, I believe since this was a game of 'keep away', as you put it, I've earned what I've caught, correct?" he asked, frown curving up ever so slightly. Sonic raised an eye ridge.

"Uh...I don't get where you're going with this..." he commented from the ground. "You caught me, so what?" the ebony's smile grew.

"I see you don't understand..." he walked and crawled over the blue one. "Do you understand now?"

"H-Hold up! I'm no letting you near my ass again! You're a sadist!"

"It is only because I know you can tolerate high amounts of pain Sonic." as true as that was, he didn't need that to be used against him.

"No way! You can forget it!" he grumbled. Shadow latched unto his wrists, pinning him down and rested himself between blue legs.

"I've won, that's established. It's time to make due on my prize..." he chuckled while leaning in to lick the rim of Sonic's muzzle. The azure gave a whine at this, unwillingly encouraging the ebony's behavior. Starting a circular grinding motion in his hips, he smiled into the other's neck. "Stop holding it in. I want to hear them Sonic..."

"What?" he groaned, trying to resist the urge he knew the other was talking about.

"Let me hear how you're enjoying this..." and with a particularly hard thrust, a frustrated moan escaped before he could control it. "Ah, there it is. Let me hear more..." truth be told, Sonic was going nuts. Shadow was pressing all the right nerves. Soon, he gave in, letting it all go shamelessly. The ebony smirked. "I haven't even entered you and you're already enjoying it this much?" Emerald eyes glared into garnet.

"Shut up..."

"Well let's see how loud you get after this..." he teased, an evil smile crossing his visage.

Elsewhere on Angel Island, an echidna approaching the temple stairs, wondering why he could sense ta burst of energy. Upon reaching the start of the stairs he could hear what sounded to be yelling. Figuring it was an emergency, he began a sprint up the stairs. Upon getting to the half point, he could pick up low grunts accompanying the screams. Also... the screaming didn't sound much as if it was derived from _pain_...and it sounded like a familiar voice. The echidna's eye twitched. He could figure what was going on...he just hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. At the final steps, his suspicions were proven true. He growled as his sharp teeth were bared.

"Are you CRAZY? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he raged through gritted teeth.

"K-Knuckles!" Sonic shouted, almost as red as the echidna's fur.

"What does it look like?" came the stoic answer from the blank faced Shadow.

"GET THE FUCK OFF THIS ISLAND! YOU CAN'T DO THAT HERE!"

"Easily done..." Shadow replied, picking up the stone he kicked away earlier. "We can take our fun elsewhere." and with the raising of his hand and a shout of Chaos Control, they were gone. Knuckles just stared at the place they were lying earlier and frowned.

"The Master Emerald needs a new alter..."


	2. B is for Breakfast

B is for Breakfast

Mornings. Mornings are usually the time of day Shadow hates. He hates how his alarm clock blares to get him awake for pointless missions. He wished it would stop working. He hates how the sun beams through the blinds although they're closed. He wished they would start working. He hates getting up to get ready for tasks at G.U.N. He wished they would do it themselves. He sighs and goes about his way but he's caught off by something in the corner of his eye. Continuing to walk, he smiles.

Although he hated mornings, that one thing makes it better. That smell. The smell of coffee. He's been teased about the taste, someone saying it was as bitter as his attitude. The smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes. He's positive it's turkey bacon, eggs sunny side up and the pancakes are sure to be fluffy with slight powdered sugar, since he refused to put any in his coffee. The smell of orange juice. Freshly squeezed to be certain. The smell of breakfast that he loved so much because it was made by the, now probably messy, blue hedgehog, who also made his mornings oh so much better.


	3. C is for Cute

C is for Cute

"Are you out of your mind Sonic?" the Ultimate Life Form nearly roared at the blue speedster. Unflattening his ears, the azure smiled.

"But it's true! I'm telling you!"

"I have not, am not and will never be 'cute'. I will not accept nor tolerate that, even from you." he growled, folding his arms and glaring. His signature pose for being mad at Sonic. For anyone else it was that plus a gun...

"Say that all you want. You can not control the title of 'cute'." he rebutted, winking and wagling a finger in the ebony's face.

"Well I refused that title no matter what the case."

"That title will not be valid of self-proclaimed-"

"As your title of 'Fastest Thing Alive' for example?" he inquired with an amused smirk.

"Ouch..." he joked back. "Not nice...anyways. As I was saying, it is only valid if bestowed. It can not be handed over, exchanged or discarded. You are now dubbed 'Shadow the cute Ultimate Life Form'." right after that sentence left his lips he was punched square in the chest. By Shadow. A slightly blushing Shadow nonetheless. Sonic was just stuck between coughing and laughing, all the while sitting on the ground.

"Don't ever say that again!" he yelled, pointing a deathly finger at the blue boy.

"Blush..."

"Huh?"

"You're blushing...it's cute." he teased, beginning to stand.

"Sonic, call me cute again in any way and I'll hurt you...seriously..."

"How about adorable thing?" even though he could clearly see a vein pop out due to anger, he pressed on. "Maybe you like 'lovely'?" a clenching of the fists. "How about 'darling'?" a low growl. Knowing that was the signal for the last straw he decided to go for gold. "I got it! Shadow is kawaii-desu!" he yelled before running for the hills.

"You're dead!" Shadow yelled, skates already ablaze with Chaos Energy. Who knew a complement could end up in a death race?

A/N: lol last one on this one for tonight. Oh, and I know they're short, just random thoughts put into little stories and just little things so you guys don't kill me while waiting for Sonic's Contemplation or Don't Bring Books to the Beach. If you haven't read it GO READ IT NOW XD well I'll probably be writing these in class...I'm angry...school starts tomorrow (damn year round schooling) well can't help it. Enjoy!

-Ruru out


	4. D is for Dinner

D is for Dinner

"If you are going to be childish about this faker, do not do this in my kitchen…" Shadow huffed. The blues speedster smiled widely while holding a skillet of sorts.

"Come on Shads, I just want to make sure ya eat right!"

"That is understandable. The mess you leave behind, on the other hand, is not." He grumbled referring to the breakfast messes he leaves. Ground up coffee grinds, greasy pans, flour all over the place… He snapped himself back before he'd end up wanting to reprimand the hedgehog.

"Oh, sorry bout that but you still like to eat it. I'm just gonna make some mashed potatoes!" he chimed. Shadow on the other hand grimaced.

"I am very sure you don't cook those with a frying pan…" he corrected as the blue one spun said item in his hand. Sonic smiled sheepishly while grabbing at a pot. Shadow sighed. "I'll leave it to you then but **don't** have the heat too high…call for me when you are finished." And with that he left. Upon departure he was saluted with:

"Leave it to me!" after a few minutes, not even past ten, a screaming yelp emerged from the kitchen. The red streaked black hedgehog in the living room unfolded his legs and face-palmed with a sigh. He stalked to the kitchen slowly.

"Hedgehog, tell me how you managed not to properly complete a simple task such as…" his voice trailed to a halt as his crimson orbs locked onto the disaster. "Sonic…how in hell did you…" said hedgehog looked up quickly in a panic. He was covered in the off white substance as was the wall and floor. The flustered younger tried to speak.

"W-W-Well…um...y-you see...I was, I was, I was doing it how you said, right? But-but it was taking too l-long a-a-and it..." and he refused to talk more.

"…it went 'boom' huh?" Shadow finished with slight sarcasm as he took a step towards the blue one. In a defense, the azure took a step back just to slip and fall on his butt. Shadow quickly ran to the island counter and peered over to check on the other just to see Sonic with an embarrassed and disgusted look on his face as it flushed due to him now sitting the gooey substance. Then, an idea hit him. He grabbed the gravy dish and let the brown-gray liquid run down Sonic's head. Sonic looked up in disbelief as the on pour stopped.

"Shadow! The hell?"

"Just finishing you off…you'll just have to do…" a mischievously smirking Shadow commented while walking around the counter.

"…for what?" he questioned as the ebony knelt down in a crawling position over him. With a quick lick to the cheek, he simply answered.

"Dinner…"


	5. E is for Emerald

E is for Emerald

If you noticed, Shadow has a thing for the green emerald. Sure, the color of it actually matches what it's called being an emerald and all and sure it's all shiny and whatnot but there's actually a legitimate reason why that specific one is his favorite out of the seven.

The real reason is every time he looks to the emerald he remembers that there's always a place he could go to, always someone who cares. Someone he could rant to or yell at and they'd take in and stride. Someone who could make him smile with the simplest of gestures that could be the most precious. It also reminds him to the countless amounts of fun he's had in a race with random shots of Chaos Control and spin dashes to see who gets to the goal. It reminds him of all the danger he was put in and saved from. But most of all it reminds him of the stunning green emerald eyes of a certain stunning hyperactive blue hedgehog.S


	6. F is for Floor

F is for Floor

Sonic, as dumb as this does sound, loves to lie on the floor. On hot days, it was the coolest area to lie. When bored, he gets down and listens to music. When it's freezing, he grabs a blanket and snuggles in front of the fireplace. Or, after a long day's run, he just likes to collapse there and fall asleep.

Shadow, on the other hand, isn't very fond of the floor. It has something to do with staying at Eggman's for a while. Sure the carpets are soft but he preferred the bed, no competition even needed. However…he was very fond of the fact that the floor, being as it were, always made and left a certain blue speedster sit still, relax and let down all his defenses. Whenever he found him lying there on hot days, he could pour cold water on the other to help and annoy him at the same time. When Sonic is zoned off in his music, he sneaks up on him, giving him a surprising tiger kiss. When he finds Sonic snuggled by the fire in the winter, he would crawl under with him, allowing the other to share his heat. And when he found the other napping from exhausting himself for the umpteenth time, he could take it upon himself to find ways to play with and wake up the one who couldn't fight back. "Maybe…" Shadow mused, smiling at the one underneath him, "maybe the floor isn't that bad after all…"


	7. G is for Garden

G is for Garden

Being that he was, in fact, the Ultimate Life Form, the blue blur did not expect this. Shadow the hedgehog, the badass, gun toting, bike riding, curse slinging hedgehog, was taking care of a garden. Not a window box garden nor a backyard garden. No, of all types of gardens he was taking care of... a chao garden...

"...wow Shads...I did not see this coming..."

"The fact that your mouth hasn't come off the floor yet proves that enough faker..." he grumbled as he walked past to give a gray chao a fruit. It giggled happily before digging in as if it hadn't eaten in a while.

"Well...it's...seriously unexpected...I mean...if someone were to see you with a chao-that didn't know better about you!" he added in quick defense as a sharp glare was thrown his way. "They'd think you'd kill a chao before you'd pet one...and here you are...with a secret garden full of em!" he beamed, raising his arms up to assess the wide area.

"Well...they're all newly hatched as of the other day...the blackmarket decided to throw a bunch of colors together and ship them to the first bidder..." he trailed, wary of the pink chao making it's way to Sonic. Of course, being the guy he is, he pet it before sending it off with a fruit.

"Really?" he asked while kicking a blue and yellow striped ball over the way and watching a few chao crawl after it.

"Yes although-hold on..." he went over to the lake, climbing in and fishing out a chao that looked absolutely mortified to have ever fallen in the liquid in the first place. Looking at the color, he chuckled before handing it to Sonic. "I'm not good with them when they cry...besides, it's more befitting for you to do it..." the azure hedgehog blinked before taking the chao in his arms and rocking it gently.

"It's okay lil buddy..." after a moment or so the chao stopped crying as a heart popped over his head and it smiled contently. Sonic gave a small laugh at this. "Seems like he likes me...so, why'd you say I should take care of him?"

"Well let's see...it's blue and hates water...who does that remind you of?" he asked with amused sarcasm as he grabbed a black chao with a (slightly creepy in Sonic's mind) sharp toothed grin. The chao in Sonic's arms flinched considerably as the blue hedgie almost did himself.

"Shut it...umm Shads...yours is..."

"What?"

"Nothing...it's perfect actually. Dark and quiet with sharp teeth and kinda scary lookin...yup...perfect..."

"Oh ha-ha Sonic. Very funny..."

"I know right? What to name these guys though..." he pondered this for a(n idiotic moment to Shadow) before declaring "AHA! I got it! I'll call you Chonic! You like that name?" he asked to the chao in his arms, causing it to giggle by tickling it with his finger.

"What type of foolishness are you-"

"Like you can think of anything better. I can name yours too..." he shot back at the hedgehog staring at him through half lidded eyes.

"Like I have a choice. If I said no, you'd still still do it anyway..."

"Oh, you know me so well..." he then laughed. "Call him Chadow."

"Where are you getting these names from, might I ask? They're idiotic..." he grumbled at the thought of something stupid blue had to say.

"Well, the 'Ch' from 'chao' and the rest of the name of the person from the first vowel. And by the way, from what you said earlier, part of your name is now 'idiotic'..." he chuckled at a not impressed Shadow. The striped hedgie sighed, apparently agreeing that the naming did make sense to some degree.

"Anyway, it seems I will need your help in raising these chao as it were..." Sonic raised an eye at him. "If I were to take care of all these chao, they would turn dark, would they not? I believe for you and your friends we'd need hero chao and I do believe I have a hero standing before me if I'm correct..." Sonic placed the chao down and placed his hand on his chest in mock surprise.

"Shadow actually noticing my status as a hero? Why, I'm so happy I could cry!"

"Do you want to go back to me calling you 'idiot'?" he lowly growled, placing his chao down to join up with "Chonic".

"No, no, but still...that was quite amazing..."

"I can show you something that's 'quite amazing' but...that isn't for here..." he replied coolly, a cocky smirk creeping across his muzzle. Sonic, leaning ever closer, grinned at him.

"Amazing like what, Shadow?"

"This..." he whispered, tucking his hand under the others chin and pulling blue in for a kiss. The kind that left Sonic in a whirlwind of going weak but wanting more. "...and...more...and like I said...that isn't for here..."

"Well then...why don't we go somewhere more..._appropriate_..." he grinned wider, lowering his eyes and saying the last part in that tone of voice that made Shadow just want to pounce on him. Instead of doing so and holding back (because, quite frankly, they didn't need to be raising perverted chao), he grabbed his hand and dashed out of there to the closest of their residences...

A/N lol why does almost all of these end up leading to them doing something dirty? XDD things we'll never know...maybe you can give an answer hmm? Review me please ^^


	8. H is for Home

(A/N: lol at a point in here I will use no nametags and you can see where it starts. You can (easily) guess who's talking but I'm giving you a fair warning XDD)

**H is for Home**

The door of a Station Square house swung open, an angry black hedgehog nearly kicking it in. Why was he angry? Let's see... For a hedgehog, he had to get a job. Normally, that wouldn't make him mad. It was just that the job was forced on him and it was the only reason that they wouldn't throw him in jail...or an insane asylum... Another reason that made him mad: he was the only sapient he knew of that was actually forced to maintain a real job, unlike a certain **blue** hedgehog who does nothing but loaf around on his **butt**unless Dr. Egg-needs to give the frik up-man sent another hoard of **generic robots **into town, which he **also** had to help with for crying out loud... Another reason, he swore his boss hated him. Giving him impossible missions that took a long process to do in a short amount of time. Like the mission today...

"Find the chaos emerald and destroy the power storages to Eggman's new hideout in five minutes. There are ten generators and the chaos emerald is located in the lowest vault in the twenty-seventh basement. DO IT NOW!" oh yeah...that was **reeeeeally** fun...Rouge and Omega **not **helping the case at all...

Earlier that day...

"Readings on speed type: Codename Shadow. Not at correct projected speed. Data accumulated shows that you are not at your correct pace."

"If you want me to leave you here then fine! Suit yourself robot!"

"Request negative. We must stay in team formation."

"Then I can't go as fast as you want me to. Deal with it!"

"Negative. You must increase your trajectory speed as of immediately."

"For the love of-"

"Calm down sugar! It's just his programming...he's built to do that."

"Well then that stupid doctor that built him to be faulty and contradicting needs to be hung and shot at this point!"

"Negative. Codename Shadow is forbidden to take casulties upon humans unless given a target."

"But taking out a robot is fully acceptable, correct?"

"Affirmative."

"Chaos-"

"Don't you dare do that! He's our partner you goofball..."

"I swear when this **damned **mission is over, I'm gonna see to it that the boss gets a taste of what he puts me through..."

"Negative. As said before: Codename Shadow is forbidden to take-"

"GRAAAAAAH!"

"...forbidden to take casualties upon humans unless given a target."

"SHUT..THE **HELL**...UP!"

"Negative. It is impossible to shut hell up, seeing as this place has not been physically proved to be in existence. Hence, the impossibility of shutting it."

"...I...**hate**...you...I wish you would just...explode."

"Probability of explosion over implosion. Calculated at twenty over five percent since I am not using maximum output of energy."

"...fuck you Omega...fuck you..."

"Negative. Seeing as I do not have the reproductive organs or cells, you cannot-"

"**SHUT UP! DAMMIT!**"

It was then that Rouge burst out laughing from holding it in too long...

Back to now...Shadow plopped down on the couch next to the sleeping blue hedgehog, apparently crashed out from...whatever he was doing before he got there. Not one to put his feet up on the coffee table, he settled for crossing one leg over the other, glaring at something uninteresting on the television. It was then that Sonic grumbled, eyes flinching and he sat up rather sloth-like, taking his time about it as he yawned and wiped his eyes. Taking a quick look around, he spotted the black and red blur next to him and a small smile crossed his face.

"Yo Shads...what's with the nega-vibes? That alone woke me up..." he teased a bit although it was true. Shadow scoffed, picking up the remote and turning the channel.

"Try going through hell three times with an incompetent robot and a jewel thief gone good and you'll understand why I'm giving off 'nega-vibes'..." he replied sarcastically.

"Ah...I see...and how are ya feelin? I don't need you edging toward the emo corner that you used to be in..." that earned the blue boy a glare. "Kidding! Kidding! You know I jest..."

"Yes, your behavior at the moment is befitting of a jester but I would rather you not bug me with it today. I've had enough agitation..."

"Hmm...really? I think I know something that could cheer you up..."

"...and what is that, faker?"

"Come here!" he laughed, pulling up his angry counterpart, leading him back to the front door.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked with a bit of mild interest.

"You'll see..." and with that, Sonic pushed Shadow outside and closed the door.

"...Sonic..."

"Yes?"

"If you think locking me outside is going to make me feel any better, you are sadly mistaken..."

"No!" Sonic laughed out. "Open the door!"

"...are you mad?"

"Open the door!" he laughed again. Sighing, Shadow did as told. As soon as the door became fully ajar, he was met by a smiling Sonic who then promptly hugged him around the neck, laughing all the while. "Heya Shads! Welcome home! Come on in and relax. Is there anything I can do for ya?" Shadow blinked, surprised by the gesture. And for some reason, Sonic seeming glad to see him did make him feel better with a sort of warming sensation with the term 'Welcome home.' Technically, although he did live with Rouge for a while, this was actually the only place he considered a home...the reason was unclear though... Looking at Sonic with a mixture of a confused and an amused expression, he placed a hand on the others back, his mind apparently went slightly blank.

"As stupid as that was...that actually did help..."

"See, told ya!" he again teased while grinning. "But seriously, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"...say that again..."

"...okay? 'Is there anythi-"

"Not that, stupid...what you said at first...it helped...I don't know why but it did..."

"...ah!" Sonic smiled, for once knowing something he didn't know. The reason it made him happy to hear it was because for once he actually had a place to call home...that and nothing was pressured on him here. Emerald green eyes nearly sparkled with joy at the realization of this but he'd keep the other in the dark for a while longer... "Heya Shads! Welcome home!"

A/N: lol i make them sickly sweet together XDD btw I like...omega loled at Omega...and I did not intend to say that like that. But I swear I would love that robot if he was like that for real XDD Idk a thing about him tho...ah well. This chapter is slightly dedicated to **Mako-chan1 **for loving this story and readin her review made me smile lol enjoy!

~Ruru out


	9. I is for Ice

I is for Ice

"Shads, come on!"

"Shut the hell up, hedgehog!" the black and red striped hedgehog growled, clutching the wall of the ice rink as his legs refused to obey him. The blue one however seemed unaffected by the blades underneath his shoes as he skated backwards in front of the other.

"We gotta be ready before the olympics you know! I'm never gonna let Mario stand me up!"

"And **what** does that have to do with **me**?" he huffed, staring at how blades were stupidly placed underneath his own hover skates and how they threw him horribly off balance then glaring at the one that did it. "And why can you skate?"

"Dude," ignoring that last question, he laughed, "You're on 'Team Sonic' so you better be kickass by the time we get there!"

"...don't call me 'dude' and Team Sonic? You've got to be kidding me..."

"Aww, come on!"

"And the only ass I want to kick right now is yours, hedgehog..."

"Gotta get to me first!" he taunted, skating to the middle, still backwards and doing a small spin to stop. "So, let's see the 'Ultimate' show me what for, eh?"

"...fuck you, Sonic..." a snort came from the other. "...why can't I just use my hover skates? Attaching blades was just as idiotic as it was useless..."

"Cause you'd melt the ice. Just picture it. You, hover skating. Peach and Amy, for some reason are behind you. Ice turns to water and bye bye pinkettes."

"...I'll have to try that."

"Shadow!"

"As if you wouldn't appreciate that either."

"Peach is fine. Now Amy..."

"That's who I meant."

"Oh." he laughed then shook his head. "Stop using distractions. Get over here!" Sonic smirked, pointing at the ice in front of him. Shadow growled lowly before detaching himself from the wall.

"Easier said than done." he attempted to take a step but found himself wobbling, no sooner falling to his knees. "Dammit!" he soon heard that familiar teasing whistle. "What?"

"That's a nice pose but we can't do that here, jeez..." he smirked with half lidded eyes, placing his hands behind his head. Shadow didn't know if he was blushing due to embarrassment or rage but he charged at Sonic as fast as he could. The blue hedgehog was laughing too hard to prevent his capture as an angry Shadow grabbed his ear, knowing he hated for it to be pulled. "Ow, **oww** stop!"

"I dare you to repeat that now, faker!"

"Congrats! Now let go of my friggin ear!" red eyes blinked with rarely shown confusion as he let go of the blue appendage. "Figured you'd get over here if I made you mad, and it worked." He smiled, folding his arms in triumph. He himself hadn't noticed he'd crossed the distance.

"I...see..."

"But!"

"...but?"

"But, this is payback for pulling my ear." leaning in for a deceiving quick kiss, he hooked his foot behind the others and kicked back, causing the other to butt-plant the ice, hard. "Catch me if you can!" and with that he was off to another part of the rink.

"Dammit, Sonic!" well, by the end of the day, Shadow learned how to perform almost as if the blades weren't there. Sonic had fun...extreme amounts of fun. Although, and he knew this well, he was probably going to be in for it when they got off the ice...

A/N: *giggles* say you can't imagine that happening if you see his shoes in the Winter Olympics game. Me and my friends were all like...what fuck hell? (that exact sentence, yes) but yeah, that game is still fun to play. And truthfully...I need to stop teasing Shadow... When I do figure skating I choose him (that alone is funny) or Silver (because...he honestly asks for it) but it ends up this: Shadow=Ave Maria (name lol) Silver=Four Seasons Spring (look up that song, you'll get it) and it doesn't help that I broke my record with Silver either...but yeah. Also...on dream figure skating, this never ceases to give me and my friends endless laughs, have shadow on first player and go to the mario world one. The way he smiles then gets mad is...oh dear god! XDDDD *wants to play it now* But yeah, anyone who has the game gets this completely. Might write another quickie for this. Until there's more,

~Ruru out


	10. J is for Jail

J is for Jail

"This is your fault, you know..."

"Shut up, faker..."

"You know what this reminds me of?"

"..." a sigh...or huff. Depends on how you take it.

"This reminds me of the times when you used to get me into trouble. You know...how everyone thought you were me?"

"Ugh..." a groan.

"Yeah...got thrown on Prison Island for that..."

"As if I didn't know..."

"I went, like...stir crazy for a while...they put me in a freaking water bubble!" he exhaled. "Funny thing..."

"...what?"

"This time, it's still your fault..."

"..."

"Jeez, you got a bad temper...that man didn't even see what was comin'..."

"And I'm going to use it on you if you don't shut up. It was his own fault anyway!"

"You can't get mad in a supermarket and start punching people out when they make fun of you for not being able to reach something..."

"He was an asshole that deserved it. Besides..." a small notable blush if you were close enough, "the only one who can tease me and get away with it is you..."

"..." an astonished look, as if he couldn't believe the other actually said that. Time to push it... "Really? Hmm...I guess it's because I'm faster and you can't catch me, huh?"

"Wrong."

"Is it becaaaaause...I'm special?"

"Not in the way you're thinking..." a small scoff, playful under the circumstances.

"Hmph.." a fake frown to go along with the fake insult. "Soooo, is it because...you love me?" a tilt of the head, a few blinks...

"..." a soft chuckle.

"What?"

A small smile. "...suppose that is sufficient..."

"...sufficient-" an even bigger smile and a hug, "Say it!"

Another scoff, amused. "Say what?"

"You know what!" a laugh.

"Pick a language..."

"W...what?"

"You two lovies done in there?" a familiar voice, female with a little bit of teasing, called from outside the cell.

"Seriously! I don't want a repeat of last time!" another all to familiar voice called, male and irritated. Deciding to let go, Sonic laughed, walking up to the cell's bars.

"You can look Knux. See?" he waved his hands outside the bars.

"How do I know if you two aren't still attached at the hip or somethin'? I'm not takin' any chances..." he gruffed, turning away from the cell so he could be sure not to see anything.

"Attached at the-..." a sudden smile crossed her face as she grabbed one of Sonic's hands. "So, blue, what have you and **he** been up to?"

"Nothing...much..."

"Instead of that, could you tell us why you're here?" Shadow interrupted from the background.

"To spring two jailbirds...or should i say jailhogs?" she chuckled.

"We're out? Cool! I wanna blow this place as soon as possible!" Sonic chimed. Rouge just stood there smiling, twirling the key on her finger. "Uh...what's the holdup?"

"You two seemed to be having so much fun in there...just wondering if I should actually let you out..."

"Rouge!"

"Alright, alright..." and with a click, they were out.

"Thanks! Catch you guys on the flipside!" and with two sonic booms the place was cleared of hedgehogs.

"That jerk! He could've at least said a thank you!" Knuckles grumbled. A small laugh from the other until she made a surprised gasp. "What?"

"I think they left something..."

"Huh?"

"Right there!" she pointed to a random point in the cell where it was a bit dark. "Go see what it is."

"...fine..." as he stepped inside a creak and clang was heard along with a click. He whipped around to see Rouge grinning, again swinging that key around her finger. "Why'd you do that?"

"Cause it's funny." she replied simply, flapping her wings suddenly.

"Hey!"

"Bye bye Knuckie." she laughed, putting the key in her chest. "I'll get you out tomorrow, kay?"

"You stupid bat-girl!"

"See ya!" And with that, she was gone, he was stuck and that jail ended up being nearly destroyed two hours later.

A/N: Lol...sorry XDD I have issues whenever Knuckles in on the scene (first chapter). This time with added Rouge to make it even worse for the guy lol he's just as fun to mess with as Shadow really. Btw, can you tell I actually enjoy writing for these two? Lol I think you can. Ah well, not much to say this round.

~Ruru out


	11. K is for Kill

K is for Kill

He swore he wouldn't do it. He swore only to the blue one that he'd never kill anyone again but…as much as he loved the guy, he hated him at the moment and seriously wanted to kill him. What pissed him off to that point? Well, let's backtrack a bit. From the start of the day he took his daily walk through hell- sorry. He went to work at G.U.N. which clearly signifies that his small chance of optimism was screwed. Upon returning home, Sonic pointedly avoided him to the point Shadow nearly questioned of he himself reeked of something or what to have the other stay away like that… That was at least the case…until he got to the garage…

"FAAAAAKEEEEER!"

"Oh damn…" the apparent faker winced inside his own room, knowing full well that the other had just found the problem. Right as he got to the door he was cut off by a streak a red that now formed into the pissed off hedgehog that is Shadow. "Knew I shoulda took the window…"

"What the hell happened?" he growled out, glaring an unholy fire into Sonic.

"It wasn't me…"

"I asked, what the hell happened. **Not** if you did it…"

"Well…when you were gone, um…we had visitors!" he smiled weakly. That only seemed to make the other angrier.

"…how many times have I told you not to let your friends in this house?" he ground out, causing Sonic's ears to flatten. At this point Shadow's fists were balled up and ready to punch something…he was refraining from picking the blue and peach target in front of him…

"Well, they forced their way in here and started goofing off…I couldn't help it…"

"They-…" now that he said that, the color that was painted on it made more since now… "…let me guess….the Chaotix decided to pay you an unwelcomed visit…"

"Yea-wait, how'd you know?" he blinked, raising an eye-ridge at the other. Slowly, the ebony was starting to redirect his anger to someone else.

"So…tell me…what were you doing when Charmy managed to get into the garage?"

"Trying to find Espio…I got Vector out easily but Esp went all ghost on me…when I found him, your bike was already a bumblebee on wheels." A sudden eye twitch came from that comment. "Um…Shadow?" The called hedgehog looked back only out of slight curiosity of the use of his actual name instead of the usual 'Shads'. "…do I have to remind you of something?"

"…like what? And could you make it quick? I just remembered I have to be somewhere…"

"Manslaughter is illegal…you know that right?"

"Of course. Your point is?" he scoffed, turning away from the other to face the door.

"Although we are sapients…it still counts…you know that too right?"

"Yes…" the calmness in Shadow's voice was slightly unnerving him, as you could tell from the pitch in his voice slightly rising with every question.

"Child murder is extremely looked down at…right?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Is that all? I really do have to be going…"

"…you promised you wouldn't kill anyone else…you promised Maria…" he threw in that last part, knowing he was pushing it but he figured it might just have been needed…

"Sonic…"

"Y-yes?" he stammered, slightly frightened at the hedgehog turning to face him. He had nothing less than a smile on his face. That was not normal nor expected.

"I never said I'd kill them…I'm just gonna pay them a visit and beat them all senseless while I'm there…that should teach them something…"

"Along the lines of 'fear', yeah! Shadow!"

"If you warn them, I'll come back and get you too…"

"…" that statement would've been just fine if he wasn't smiling. Sonic knew never to question that smile. Whenever it was there, death almost always followed…or something bad at the least. Before he noticed, Shadow was out the door along with the ringing of a sonic boom in his ears. "…they are so screwed…"

A/N: lol sorry XDD idk why I did this…I got bored, that's for sure. But just know the Chaotix didn't die…they were hospitalized for a month due to mass injuries, lacerations, bullet burns and traumatization (lol jk). Gah! Trying to write lately has slight infuriated me…it won't flow like usual ;m; someone help me…

~Ruru out


	12. L is for Ludicrous

L is for Ludicrous

For once, the attitudes of the two hedgehogs were reversed. Absolutely and refutably reversed. Sonic was glaring at the black hedgehog with his arms folded, only thing original to him was him tapping his foot. The black hedgehog? He was stifling unusual laughter at Sonic's reaction to the current situation. Everything that happened was the blue one's fault anyway.

"Would you **stop laughing**? It's not even funny..."

"It's what you deserved anyway, seeing as you went to challenge me again. Let's just have you a busy day ahead of you. You might as well start now-"

"Nuh-uh! The later, the better!" he cut off quickly. With the things he was expecting, he really wouldn't have wanted to be around her from day to night. At least let him start in the afternoon...

"I'll make you spend the night if you wait too long..."

"Wh-wha-wai-no-NO! YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I would..." he replied simply, half turning away from the other with a smirk on his face. "You have to start before 3 o'clock. Anytime later and I'll-"

"I got it...I got it..." he groaned, placing his face in his hands. "I swear, I'm doing it as late as I can...**without** that penalty..."

"The second one, because we both know that this in itself is punishment..."

"Uwaah...shut up Shads...please..."

Later that day...

Sonic slowly walked up to the house at the current time of 2:58. By the time the girl would answer the door it would be 2:59, as close as he could cut it to the deadline. He hated Shadow right now, he really really did... At first he knocked, hoping she was near the door. No such luck. Then he rung the doorbell, once...twice...three times-

"Hold on a sec!" a voice called. That voice that he usually avoided when possible for the life of him. The very one that Shadow usually held at bay was the bargaining chip for this bet and he just had to lose. Who knew that Shadow could play the Xbox that well? His thought was thrown off by the pink furred girl, opening the door to face none other than her blue hero. "...Sonic?"

"Ah...yeah...hey there Amy..." he refused to make eye contact with her. Then he'd feel even worse about this whole thing. Even without doing so, he could just sense her happiness shoot through the roof...

"What brings you here today Sonic?"

"Well, because of some things that happened recently, I've been left with a lot of free time so I was wondering if you wanted to..." his voice stopped, completely devoid of his wish to just get this over with.

"Hmm?" she sounded genuinely confused but that was before she gasped, his peripheral vision showed her stepping back a bit. That usually meant one of a couple things: something was scaring her or she was about to hug someone. He wished it was the first one...he really wished it had been...it would make this all go away. "...Sonic...are you..."

"Do you wanna hang...out...today..." he voice trailed lower with each word but he'd finally gotten it out. Of course, even with that, she still heard him. As he expected, he was soon choked-ahem, **hugged** around the neck as she squealed with joy.

"I'd love to! Just let me finish up here real quick and get changed!" and with that, she was back in the house and up the stairs. He grimaced.

"You're a bastard Shadow...I hope you know that..." he mumbled to himself, more than anything. The black hedgehog chuckled from the roof, neither of them knowing he was going to trail this whole day. His mind mused about letting the other suffer but he'd most likely get the amusement from it as it were so, it was hard to feel bad. Let the day begin...

She came downstairs in a blue dress with light blue frills around it, saying that she got it because she thought of him when she saw it. He got irritated at the fact that she linked him up with frills but he did nothing but smiled at her. He wouldn't dare throw her a compliment, even for good measure. She would take that and run with it... He mentally sighed as he told her that they could do whatever she'd like today, he didn't have any ideas of what to do anyway. Boy was that a mistake. It was bad enough that the girl made them walk through the park, her clinging to his arm as she talked on and on. There were two things wrong with that in Sonic's opinion. They were walking too slow and Amy was hurting his arm. It was also bad enough that she'd made him take her to a cafe. One of those sugary sweet places at was sure to leave you with at least three cavities by the time you left. There were a couple things wrong with that too. He had so much sugar he'd gotten a headache and Amy seemed perfectly fine. But then, she'd made him go to a carnival with her. That had to be the highlight of the day. She wasn't so good with roller coasters, at least he'd get some amusement out of that at least. Turns out he was half wrong. The ride itself he enjoyed. The screaming girl next to him however, he didn't... her voice was shrill enough as it was but **screaming**. She continuously wondered why he picked at his ear as they got off every ride...

"So, Sonic...are you enjoying yourself today?" his eyes cast down at the girl leaning her head against his shoulder. Even with it being nighttime, her eyes still managed to show her glee for today.

"It was alright Ames. Though it is about time you got home though..." he looked off at the sky. She was up to something again. Probably some plan forming in her head as they continued down the path they took in reverse. Well, the only prospect brighter than the moon at the moment was the thought of him being rid of her soon enough was promising. He didn't mind the girl most of the time, it was only when she was all huggy and touchy feely that he'd start getting that 'leave me alone' vibe. Not that she **ever** picked that up. They got to her doorway and she opened it, then turning to him with an expectant look.

"So?"

"...huh?" he asked.

"Are you going to come in? I'm sure you're hungry."

"Ah..." that's what she'd been planning. To lure him in with food. On the usual, he would've taken her up on that but with the hour being as late as it was, the whole prospect would be iffy. Now...how could he leave without making her sad was the question. "Nah, Amy, I'll be fine. My house is only a second away, you know."

"You say that but I don't even know where you live! It's a wonder how you've kept that from me anyway..."

"It's a secret." _That I'm forced to keep-only from you-because if I told, Shadow would murder me in cold blood..not to mention that you would freak out on me as if the world ended..._ but who needed the end of that sentence. She looked down a bit before looking back towards him and stepping back out to him.

"So, aren't you forgetting something?"

"...no?"

"You are. Where's my goodnight kiss?" she giggled. He wanted to face-palm. He really wanted to do something **other** than stand there at this moment. Most likely, even if he were to take off running, she'd chase him down for one. He sighed.

"Amy..."

"There you are, Sonic..." that familiar voice cut in. Sonic's salvation and Amy's annoyance. The looks on there faces were exchanged. The blue one suddenly looked a bit hopeful as the pink one suddenly looked a bit dejected.

"What do you want Shadow? We're a little busy."

"You stopped being 'busy' as soon as you walked through that door. Now if you'll excuse us..." before anyone had a say in it, Sonic's wrist was grabbed and the two males were in their living room in two seconds flat. The girl growled out a curse at the striped hedgehog ruining the perfect end to her night. On the other hand, the other was cursing him out for the day in the first place. His expression would've been slightly apologetic if it weren't for the way he was smirking.

"Stupid! Oh, be tee double-you, you aren't allowed to touch me. My arms are sore and my ears feel like they're bleeding... I'll probably need to sit in the bath for a couple hours for that pain to go away..." he complained, just to be stopped by the other grabbing his chin.

"So did you learn your lesson for today?"

"Not to give you anymore gaming lessons, sure."

"...idiot...although today was quite entertaining, the very image of her attempting to kiss you if I hadn't stepped in was ludicrous..."

"This whole day was if you ask me..."

"I could make up for tha-"

"Not. Touching. Me. Got it?" he ground out, removing the hand holding his head straight forward to stare into those crimson eyes. Instead of directly responding to that, he looked at the hand that was previously shoved away.

"Hey, you said you needed to soak, right?"

"...I'm starting to decide against that..."

"You have three minutes to get in that bathroom or I'm forcing you down myself..."

"...no...no...no..**no**...Shadow..." he started to back away as the other began to stalk towards him. He took off running before the other could be fully in front of him just to find the striped hedgehog following him still. "Shadow, no!" Before long, the blue one was trapped in the bathroom with the black one in tow. Although that whole day had been ludicrous, watching Sonic struggle in the tub took the cake...

A/n: I think I lost my way a bit with that one XDD ah well. Drop me a review, talk to me. I didn't really have any words in mind for L anyway so bear with this suck chapter although I do have an idea for M thanks to one of my readers. I hope to update that soon. Be on the lookout!

~Ruru out


	13. M is for Mine

This chapter's concept was made by Renee Everhart and it's actually good but we had some issues with the actual naming at first. After finishing this chapter, I think this one suited it better. Thank you and I hope the rest of you enjoy!

"Sonic!" the girl yelled at the hedgehog, as the called one was leaving out. Of course the only reason she was complaining was because of why he was leaving, not that he actually was. Said hedgehog heaved a sigh. She always noticed but she never really yelled out like that. She'd caught him after he'd gotten out the door and about to take off. No one really understood how she was able to keep up with him at times...

"Yes, Amy?" he turned slightly, not really wanting to face her.

"Where are you going? And I don't want to hear you're going with Shadow." he shook his head lightly at her.

"Well then I won't say it but you know where I'm going."

"Why?" she yelled. "It doesn't make any sense to me!"

"Well, Ames...it's kinda...hard to explain..." he mumbled, scratching his cheek with a finger. It wasn't hard to explain. It was just hard to tell to her...

"It's not hard at all. It's actually very obvious but she just doesn't want to see it..." a deeper voice mumbled past the blue hero. The blue hedgehog began to rub his head. This was starting to get bad...

"Shadow, please..." he trailed his plead. This normally happened and to be frank, Shadow was sick of it. Even though he was called, he didn't even spare a glace towards his lover, instead just continuing to glare at the girl stopping them from leaving for the umpteenth time.

"No Sonic, don't stop him! You always do, let's see what he has to say for himself since he's the reason you're always leaving me, or Tails, or Knuckles. You know, your **friends**..." she snapped, glaring daggers right back into crimson eyes. "I mean, seriously. What does the loner have to say for himself. Well, we're waiting to hear your fantastic reason for always stealing my Sonic away!"

"**Your** Sonic?" that struck a nerve for the both of them. "Are you stupid or blind. I think it's both but I'm not sure which one you're more of." by this time, Sonic had given up and just settled for leaning against the tree outside Amy's house, mind wandering to what everyone else was doing inside at the moment.

"How dare you!" she squeaked out but before she could even say more he cut her off.

"I have every right to make that claim. You were blind enough to not only confuse me but also Silver for Sonic and you were stupid enough not only because you didn't pay attention but because you keep coming out and stopping us when it's clear that I'm not the only reason for him to leave any place with you there in the first place." he ended by rolling his eyes at her. She was fuming now.

"Oh, like you scare me! And as for that thing, that was a long time ago. And you wouldn't understand it anyway, like you know a thing about love you cold hearted emo!"

"I-" After stopping himself, his glare started to fade as if he were thinking something through. Suddenly, a smile broke out over his face. "I don't know anything about love, you say?" Because she was confused now, she only gave him a stiff nod. When he chuckled, she was sure that he lost it.

"What? What's so funny?" his laughter was really unnerving her but then again, his presence alone did that as well.

"So, just to make sure this is what you think. I don't know about love and Sonic is yours, right?"

"Yes."

"Then make sure to pay attention..." finally breaking eye contact with her, he began to stalk over to Sonic, who had yet to actually come back from his thoughts. When he felt a gloved hand touch his face, he snapped back to reality, completely confused about what was happening. Amy also walked over, in case he were to do something that was absolutely unforgivable. When she noticed the gesture, she frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you to pay attention, not talk..." he corrected, still looking at the other male in front of him. Capturing the other's lips quickly and then slowly a second time, Sonic reacted off of the usual impulse and kissing him back. It was when he remembered that Amy was out there with him that a blush started to streak itself across his muzzle. He wanted to get him to stop but he could never really resist the advances of the other, no matter when they were and this proved to be no exception. The pink furred girl could do nothing but stare in silence as Shadow deepened the kiss, bringing his partner closer in a one armed embrace and pressing him against the bark. After a moment or so, he parted away from the blue one but didn't back away. "So, proved you wrong twice with one thing. Not that it matters. But it doesn't take a lot of thought now to figure out why he's always coming out to meet me."

For the first time, she was unreadable. Her expression was blank though you can clearly tell something was going on in her head just by looking at her eyes. Anger, disbelief, sadness, jealousy and a few other emotions were swarming in those eyes eyes of hers. It was as if she wanted to say something but nothing would form. Her thoughts were mixed and confused.

"Suffice it to say but, Sonic is **mine** and mine alone. Are you satisfied enough to let us leave now?" Sonic's blush quadrupled at that as he looked at his friend for her reaction to it all. All she took a deep breath and exhaled. Then just replied with a mumbled "yes" and turned to go inside.

"Shadow...you didn't have to do that you know. It's just Amy-"

"Do you know how annoying it is to see the target of your affection drooled over by someone who not only you don't really like but also doesn't get the hint of go away and thinks that you're madly in love with them? It's not only annoying but it's also infuriating. She's lucky that's all I decided to do in front of her..."

"But it's just Amy. It's not like I would do anything with her of that sort anyway."

"Ok. I'll say it differently. You have a chili-dog. It's clearly yours but then I just come right in front of you and eat it. Then what?"

"I'd be mad. You don't mess with my chili-dogs man."

"Exactly." he held his chin so that he looked straight into the other's emerald eyes. "Because you love them and they belong to you, you don't want anyone to mess with them, friend or not." Well, put that way, he couldn't disagree. He just sighed with a small smile.

"...but even so, you're saying sorry the next time you see her. She's probably inside about five seconds away from blowing a gasket." he slipped away from prison that was the other's grasp and began to walk away quickly. Shadow not far behind went to ask why but no sooner than he opened his mouth a loud yell followed by panicked ones rang out from the pinkette's house. "I think we should get out of here...quicker than this..."

"Agreed." and to this day, Tails, Knuckles, Cream or Rouge could understand what caused that outburst inside.

A/N: I just felt like doing this. I know I need to be working on my other stories but I have so many sonadow oneshots in my head its ridiculous. And I started writing a few of em out but they keep stopping halfway for some odd reason omo ah well, these things work themselves out. Also, I will try to make the next chapter somewhat happier XD than bothered me in the middle of writing this one. But yeah, hope you liked it anyway. Until next time.

~Ruru out


	14. N is for Never

A/N: This concept was also made by Renee Everhart (now named Renee Reaper). Please enjoy.

N is for Never

No...this couldn't happen again. He couldn't let this happen again. He thought at first that he was over reacting but it had been almost three weeks now and still no word came to him. If something happened to him, there could be no way he'd forgive himself. He may not be his babysitter, nor his guardian but he swore to himself to protect the blue hedgehog that was dear to him. Some job he's done, he mulled to himself.

Sitting in the dark didn't help his disposition either. It made him feel worse. Not only that, it made him think about it too hard. In the darkness, there was only himself, only he that he could talk to, just like it used to be before that idiot shined some light on him. But now his light was gone, missing for whatever reason.

He even worked with all the do-gooder's, as he called them sometimes, to find him. All the places they could think of and then some and still, no luck. He was at none of his homes, not in his usual relaxation or getaway spots. He checked all of the out of touch friends as well. Even with the over amount of knowledge he had on him, still, nothing.

Right about this time, he sat on the couch in the dark just wondering, wondering and wondering, where could he be. He sighed, his forehead in his palms and his disposition just as low as he was slouching at the moment. It was then he heard a bang. His ears shifted for the sound but that was about all that changed. A shuffling noise sounded off nearby so then he decided to head directly toward the trespasser. He was in a bad mood and needed to blow off steam, this was the perfect excuse and he wouldn't get in trouble for self defense.

There was a grunt and a sigh as the person headed for the door of the living room, the current location of the black hedgehog. Not even five steps in, he punched the guy in what he assumed to be the jaw. Based on the stagger back, he hit the nail on the head. Of f balance, the person fell against the wall, holding his cheek out of sheer reflex and whatever he was holding dropped to the floor with a clatter. He grabbed whatever cloth it was and pulled the person to face level and glaring them down. The other peeked an eye open at him before closing his eyes again.

"I figured you'd be pissed at me Shadow but damn...that hurt..." he whined, rubbing the slightly swelling cheek. Shadow just stared, the others image finally becoming clear in the dim light. Sapphire furred eyes were shut at the moment but the shape of those head quills were unmistakable. And once the other finally gazed back at him, the burst of anger completely diminished. It was an odd calm about him and he nor Sonic understood it. "Are you gonna hit me again or-Whoa!"

Shadow sunk to the floor, taking poor blue along with him. Shadow himself had let go of the cloth, a scarf as it were, and just took to a loose hold on his arms, his forehead against the peach patch on Sonic's chest. Emerald eyes glanced over the others body quickly, checked to see if he'd gotten an injury in the time he'd been gone. This wasn't like him. He should've been extremely pissed off by the blue blur's standards but he was just...silent...

"Umm...S-Shads? You...ok?" instead of words, all he got was slow, rhythmic breathing. After a moment, he the ebony exhaled heavily, his ears drooping forward.

"W...what happened Sonic? Where were you?" the questioned one blinked. That wasn't what he expected to hear. The questions, sure but...there was fear in them. It wasn't making sense. Everything was off about his black hedgehog but for now, this was the least he could do...

"Agh...stupid Egghead built a flying base...I went to take it down. I swear he loves mazes... he took off flying while I was stuck in it and it took me long enough to find the way out but then to destroy the thing. Turns out, I did that over the ocean. As you know, me and water...yeah. I washed up somewhere around Holoska and been having the time of it trying to get back...just fully got back today. And that's the story." he sighed. So that was it. That was all. He hadn't been in any mortal danger or anything. Just stranded for a while.

"So...why...didn't you contact anyone?"

"That was exactly the problem. Holoska isn't known for any source of any communications. I couldn't if I wanted to. The communicator was drowned too and no one there knew how to even begin to fix it. I had to go find Professor Pickle in Spagonia first and he decided to just hitch me a ride...eventually..." he rolled his eyes, recalling how the old man wanted to catch up with him...which took forever.

"...I see..." the ultimate lifeform sighed. His only problem now was to try and get his brain to stop. He was fine. Sonic was okay. Sonic was still there, in one peace, in perfect health but...the feeling just wouldn't go away, no matter how he willed it. It was chewing at him for some reason. "I...I see..." he murmured again. He soon felt a hand on his back, rubbing slowly in a calming motion.

"What's wrong? You're a bit strange today."

"I...can't really say...I'm...relieved but..." he stopped, swallowing the forming lump in his throat. "I thought...you were gone..."

"Well, yeah I was but I-"

"No. I meant as in you weren't coming back... as in you couldn't come back... like... Maria..." the hand at his back stopped suddenly.

"Shadow...I..." he paused, collecting in everything before deciding to speak again. "You thought I was dead?" the other grew rigid even more so than he already was. Green eyes darted back and forth, not really knowing what to say to that. That statement alone explained the shock of when he first saw him. All he could do at that moment was hug him. "Shads...so long as I can help it, I'll never leave you-"

"You can't promise that." he pulled away, staring the other in the eyes

"I can. So long as I love you and you do for me, I'll never leave you. Don't you know once you love someone, they never truly leave. They stay right in there, you know." he pointed to the fluff of the ebony hedgehog. "Even she's there. So don't worry."

"..." he said nothing for a while as he started at the other. After a small while, he closed his eyes, a small smile breaking out as he sighed. "Even with the best intentions, you are horribly corny..."

"Even so, it gets the point across. You okay now though? Seriously?"

"Yes...I believe so."

"So...how's about you get dinner ready then? I'm starving!"

"..."

A/N: Not only have I not written a word in the longest but I haven't been able to. I have extreme writers block and again I keep stopping dead in the middle of the chapters. Everything is stuck in my head but I can't find the words to get them out. *sighs* Ah well, I'll do what I can do. Hopefully you all will be patient with me.

~Ruru out


	15. O is for Obstinate

O is for Obstinate

It's hard to be obstinate when you have a boyfriend who is stubborn as a mule and has the power to back it up. The question is, which one was being called that. Technically they both could be considered that right about now in this case. The better question is what is the topic?

Sonic is this way when it comes to saving people. Everyone and everything has a right to live and if he sees even a tiny bit of goodness in them, he'll try to save them also, which Shadow himself is a bit grateful for. Another thing he's adamant about is, of course, chilidogs. He doesn't have to worry about that because Shadow isn't too fond of the taste of them and for a while, Sonic was confused on why he insisted on watching him eat them though. Well, that was until he figured it out...

Shadow is adamant on privacy. Even with as much as he cares for the blue hedgehog, certain items and questions were on the taboo list for asking about or touching. Some for his own safety because of an incident with his gun once... Another thing he fully stands behind is not to mess with him when he's clearly in a killing mood. When he's mad, he at least has some rational part of him that would calm down if Sonic were to say something to him to persuade him to a more sane point of view.

Most things they refuse to budge on are actual serious matters, if not personal so what out off all thing could possibly be the conflict?

"Sonic, listen to me on this-"

"No! You are out of your mind if you think I'd even do it!"

"What are you so afraid of?" the ebony hedgehog grumbled, folding his arms as his eyes lowered. Sonic stared at him, putting his hands squarely on his hips.

"You!"

"What do you even mean by that?"

"You're crazy! And your libido kicks in at the oddest times so no, hell no!" he huffed, glaring at the other for all of three seconds before he was pulled into a sudden embrace. His frown was met with a subtle smirk, from anywhere else it would've been seen as a blank face.

"What's so bad about giving yourself to me when I ask?"

"Weird shit gets you off, I dunno!" that statement caused the other's expression to flinch for a moment, a threatening laugh let out afterwards.

"You know...you really shouldn't say that while I have you here now as it were. And also, what type of 'weird shit' are you even talking about?"

"You like doing shit at the oddest times like if we're in a group and you see me talking to someone else. You get over possessive and then it leads to you wanting to boom boom in a room and that's just...no!"

"Oh, that?" he licked his lips slowly, a bit sensually, "You afraid of getting caught for once?"

"Yes! Unlike you, I have to deal with them on another day! It's bad enough that day it happened with Knuckles!"

"I-that was your fault. You made me angry."

"So you do everyone that makes you angry?"

"No, you the only exception to that..." he grabbed the peach chin and pulled it close just to be pushed away...by a hand to the face.

"Not doin' it. That's it. No convincing or teasing me into it." he took a couple steps away just to hear:

"So persuasion is allowed. Or maybe a bet. Or, both in one. You do love high stakes if I remember correctly..." before he could be sucked into it, Sonic covered his ears and groaned, running in the opposite direction of wherever Shadow was currently standing. And of course since he wasn't giving up on this matter, Shadow was soon to follow.

A/N: lol whoops. Forgot to do a chapter for this last time...hopefully I won't be in trouble with you guys! Enjoy! Also, I have a tumblr under the name rurunekochan-fanfictions if you guys want to follow along for updates and junk.

~Ruru out


	16. P is for Persuasion

P is for Persuasion

There are certain things that require persuasion when it comes to Sonic. Sometimes it's little things that Shadow wants, which can be easy won by getting a sweet item, such as candy or some other type of junkfood. Some other thnings will require quite the bit of bribing, which is where the chilidogs in quantities come into play. But that's just when Shadow wants something remotely normal. There's one thing he wants most of the time that take a completely different method to get done.

It's mostly when Shadow wants a session of private time that Sonic needs the most effort to get through to him. It's not a process he dislikes though, seeing as the persuading process is also a bit of the fun to come, seeing how this almost always works.

First, getting him trapped somewhere within holding distance, since that's the key. Depending on where they are he could end up pinning Sonic against a tree or a wall or even the ground if need be. And at times when it's not that bad a case, a tight embrace works just as well. No matter if he's standing behind him or in front, an affectionate nuzzle to the side of the other's neck to face area makes him freeze up before he figures out a way to run again. That will always be the obvious mistake for him because then Shadow gets him in a hold that he can barely get out of even if he hadn't have frozen.

Then comes a whisper, most likely a question. Something along the line of "Why must you always run from me?" or "Why do you always seem so afraid of me?" Sonic usually mumbles a disagreeance or shrugs best he can from being held in place. Either way, he doesn't make eye contact, which in turn, amuses the black hedgehog. His fingers widen just a bit to sift through the fur of the other, the only noticeable thing is a slight change in the normally calm breathing pattern. You'll know it's getting to him once his ear flicks, a sign of inner fight between letting it continue or making the hedgehog stop. The former almost always wins because either he's tired from running and just isn't in the mood for a full on fight or because he gives in to how good it feels. It's a nice type of touch to say the least.

A couple more ear flicks and a breathy sigh. He starting to zone out now, a subtle slouch as his nerves are going most active only where the other's hand is touching him. Most likely at the chest and abdomen, rubbing slowly against each section with just a bit of a scratching motion. When he's facing towards him though, it's at mid back and the lower arch of it, still moving in the same way. If he leans his head toward him or if he hears a low, almost purring sound, the blue blur is as good as sunk but that's only a fifty-fifty chance. Today isn't one of those circumstances as he shakes his head lightly and then places his hands atop Shadow's, making him stop and most likely frowning a little, adding a comment of "Stop playing dirty." or "You always do that on purpose." Of course, it's true and it does nothing but add to the amusement of the other, giving him more of a reason to smile and the encouragement to continue pestering him.

When something like this happens, it's usually the signal that he's close to giving up, meaning all that's needed is to press just a couple more buttons to have the other completely at his whim. Another nuzzle but this time it's followed up with small, chaste kisses. The first directly on the neck. The second at the jaw line. The third on the cheek. The fourth is at the crease of peach lips The speedster whines as there is a bit of a body grind added into this, and as he does so, the last is placed directly on his lips. A false surge of rebellion when Sonic pushes away for a moment just to be claimed again, with a bit more fervor than the time before.

Sonic groans something unintelligible at least twice before actually pushing away from his captor, breathing as if he'd run every single road in Spagonia twice over with no breaks while in werehog form. Since the other was focusing on not connecting lips again, he grinded together once more, aiming for a more lower region this time, making his target either gasp, flinch or freeze up once more. Sometimes it's a combo but he's not complaining. Either way, it makes it easy to slip in a deeper style of kiss, the kind that makes him melt even more than most other things. It's only once he's able to do this does he completely know Sonic's lost.

Because even with all the stimulants in the world, Sonic's real weakness is kisses. It's the easiest way for him to pick up feelings that aren't of friendship. And depending on how it's done, it can make him happiest. It's also because he feels that you shouldn't kiss people you don't love. Since sex has been seen as only a normal action as of late, he's even more adamant about that feeling. And although it's nice to hear the words, sometimes people just say them to get what they want so he doesn't much rely on that either. And considering that Shadow is one to have a hard time with words concerning emotions, that action means all the more.

This time, Shadow's the one to pull away, a questioning look at the other because the other is dazed. A sigh of something, not exactly contentment but something close to it as peach arms encircle the other's frame. It's completely silent as Sonic rests his chin against a charcoal shoulder, and for a moment more it stays that way until only a single word is uttered.

"Fine." just by that alone, he can tell the other is smiling, which in turn, causes the ultimate life-form to produce one too. He leaves another kiss at the other's neck while in the hug and rubs his cheek there a bit, actually a bit contented at this moment, as he was with every time Sonic agreed to his little bout of foolishness. But even so, he concedes because not only is he now in the mood for it, that's what the whole point of the persuasion was for, no?

A/N: I have never been this descriptive in my life... I really hope you guys enjoyed it, seriously because it might be a while before I do this again XD that or it'll be in another story, considering a certain someone doesn't want to talk, and I have to describe his movements instead of him just saying things... but again, I hope you enjoyed this!  
~Ruru out


	17. Q is for Quills

Q is for Quills

Oh no. Sonic had that look again. That "I had an epiphany" look that almost always made Shadow irritated after at least five minutes of him talking. He saw the other walking up with a wave calling him forward but instead he walked in the other direction.

"Shadow! Stop being mean, seriously. I just-"

"Thought of something stupid again?"

"No! Would you hear me out? I finally figured something out!" the ultimate life-form sighed.

"Fine, I'll humor you. What did you learn?"

"I figured out why your bottom quills stay flipped up like that!"

"...should I punch you now or later?" he gruffed with a dead pan stare. Out of all the things to be thinking of it was something completely stupid that crossed no one's mind but his apparently. The blue blur just laughed it off.

"There's no reason to hit me at all. Think about this: When I go super, my quills go up like that too. But then when I'm normal, they go down like this so I thought about it. What was the difference? But then it hit me. To go super, I need chaos energy. But you always have it so your quills are always folded up! And since you're not super charged on a daily basis, only four flip up." he smirked, folding his arms and raising a brow. That had been one of the rare things that made Shadow speechless. He doubted it was true but the fact that it actually sounded reasonable struck him. He just blinked at the other for a moment or two, slightly opening his mouth to say something but then his face turned confused.

"Why?"

"I don't know why, I didn't make you."

"No. W-" he gave him a stern look for that snide comment then went back neutral. "Why did you even take the time to think it through that much? That is one of the oddest things you could've wanted to figure out...ever...

"Just trying to make sense out of you. You're a very confusing person you know. At least I got that much to a plausible reason. Plus, I know where my quill shape came from. My mom and running around so much kept the curve down and outwards. Heh..."

"You...really are strange..."

"So can you-"  
"No I will not lower my energy."

"Come on!"

"The only way I would be able to get it down that long is if I meditate or get beaten to near death and I don't do either of those."

"...so the midpoint is getting knocked unconscious"

"...don't make me hurt you..."

A/N: I haven't been able to write a thing for the oneshots in mind. I can right it decently but it's just the fact that we've been getting the plumbing done and I haven't been wanting to stay in my room and that equals paranoia of writing anything above PG-13 -w-;; ah well. And it make it worse they need to do something in my room tomorrow because the little door to the bathroom sink's pipes are in my room so that's actually coming into my personal space even if I did want to stay in my room...ugh. Hopefully you enjoy this short little chappie and I wish to get something else done that's an actual chapter of a elongated story.


	18. R is for Rain

R is for Rain

I looked out to the ash gray sky against the contrast of the dark bark of the trees reaching out to it. The sky was crying. Softly, gently, as was the rainstorm. The window open with an inactive fan sitting in between the pane and sill being the gateway to cool air guiding itself into the room. The melodic atmosphere of the normally depressing weather lead to a calming sensation. The soft patter against the roof, echoed by more than one tap at a time, as if playful banter between themselves. The slight gurgle of water rushing into the gutters next to the window and the swishing of it going down the pipe to be let out on the land next to the house. Something about this everything makes me smile, although most people tend to ignore the little things like this and dismiss the whole weather as annoying.

I relish it every time this weather is around. Most people say it "suits" me, because I am apparently gloomy and things such as that. Or as angry as a lightening storm as well but no, that is not it. It's because of the calming sensation that washes over me just as well as the land. I can think with no interruptions but the sound of the drops themselves and yet, it is not depressing thoughts that come to mind when I'm thinking in this ambiance. They are mostly memories of my once childhood friend and I on the ark, as she explained what it was to me and why I should never call such a thing sad and how apparently fun it is to run through such weather with a person you hold dear.

That person also told me the rain suited me for a completely different reason though, which is also the reason she told me that rain was never a bad thing. 'Even though it can sometimes seem sad or sometimes it can feel really heavy, in the end, it's helped everything it's touched to become better. Plants and lakes grow from it. In some cases it can help in emergencies and overall it makes some people come together!' she'd exclaim happily, moving closer. 'And you'll do the same, Shadow. Just wait.'

Little did I know that it'd be true, especially considering how I was when I'd first been freed. Though I'm unsure about the "helping everything it's touched" part, she was mostly correct. Especially about the rain. An idle though though, seeing as my vision drifts from the rain itself to the damp hedgehog leaned against my shoulder with a towel over his head. He shifts closer to me and also a bit lower, under the cover we're sharing at the moment because the idiot went and froze himself with a jog through the wet weather in the first place. And although they say that idiots don't catch colds, I probably won't see him without a fever in the morning. All's well though. For now, it's a pleasant moment, brought to by none other than the rain...

A/N: lol tried a first person for once. I don't know why I tend to stay away from that type of writing but it was some good practice. The only reason that I did it is because one day it was raining I actually wrote most of the first paragraph and then looked at my planned word for this and just started laughing and was like "okay, why not just work from here?" Hope you all enjoy it!

~Ruru out


	19. S is for Support

S is for Support

"Amy...what?" Sonic repeated for the third time. The girl stood there in the presence of the two who had not too recently left her heartbroken with Shadow's antics. And of all things she was smirking with a camera in her hand.

"I said, I won't have a problem with you two if you do this for me. You don't have to do it forever, just from time to time. After I talked to Tails about it, it seemed a bit interesting..."

"But Amy...why? And why are you talking to Tails about it of all people..."

"Well, he knows about a lot of stuff, including you two apparently because when I told him, he reacted like it was the most normal thing in the world." she sent them both a glare. Shadow just shrugged from his sitting position and Sonic sighed heavily.

"But...that's an invasion of privacy! And I kinda wanna know what he told you to make you want to do this in the first place..."

"Well, he said 'Amy, by your standards it shouldn't be that bad. For you, it'd just be narcissism' even though I don't fully understand what that comment meant." to her surprise, both males let out a sound of quieted amusement.

"I think the kid just earned a bit of respect for that..." Shadow murmured with a hint of a grin on his face while the blue blur's was just full on visible.

"...you get it but I don't. Ah, anyway, pleeeease! I just want to see because I doubt you'd do anything in front of me that was worse than last time. Just snap em when you want, please?" she leaned close, giving him doe eyes as best she could. All he could do was look to the other for attempts at back up.

"I don't care. Also if we do this, I want a copy of everything we give you."

"This is not for debating! Shadow-"

"Deal!" She handed the ebony hedgehog the camera. "It's already set up to send pictures directly to my computer so you don't have to worry about delivering them. You can set it up to yours too!"

"Hmm...interesting. Now about this camera...can it record?"

"Um...Tails said it was fully up to date. He told me not to fiddle with it either so maybe we should just go see him about it."

"Guys!" Sonic yelled, flailing his arms dramatically as they turned to look at him. "Do I have a say in this at all?"

"Two to one." she simply stated.

"Overruled." he added to it. Going back to the conversation of how often these pictures may come in and possible extras whether it be people or...things, they seemed to have found a newly developed friendship over the oddest thing, much to the blue speedster's dismay.

A/N: Blah...my bad for not writing anything in the longest time. I'm planning another chapter to this as I type lol a bit of a continuation you can say. Hope you enjoyed this.

~Ruru out


	20. T is for Tickle

T is for Tickle

Plopping down next to Shadow on the couch by hopping over the back, Sonic reclined himself against the other's shoulder and put a foot up on the coffee table. That earned him a mixed reaction. A contentedness with the current closeness but irritance with the disrespect of furniture. Both of these however were answered with a rough grunt.

"Get your foot down, faker. You're not the one that keeps this place up."

"Hey, hey. What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with relaxing and it's not doing anything."

"And at the least you could take off your shoes. You're in the house anyway."

"I just got in though. I usually take em off if I go to my room but out of the kindness of my heart I decided to drop by to see what you were doing and the first thing you do is fuss at me." the sentence should've read as hurt but considering the smirk on Sonic's face, it was clearly something along the lines of sarcasm or teasing. A gloved hand reached for the baggy rim of the blue blur's sock and yanked on it, pulling it over and dropping it, leaving Sonic's foot to hit the carpet.

"Was that so hard?" as a response, Sonic simply laughed lightly, jabbing the other in the chest.

"You're no fun." twirling his finger playfully among the fluff, he noted the other grew rigid for a moment. "What's this? You might be more fun than I thought..." a wide grin spread across his face, too close to a trademark one for the obsidian hedgehog. "Are you perhaps...ticklish there?"

"Sonic." was his only reply. A warning but since when did Sonic ever heed those? Placing all his fingers on it this time, he scooched closer. "Don't even start."

"What do you mean? It doesn't hurt to learn a little something, right?" filtering his fingers through the tuft, Shadow flinched again before doing something of a sigh. Mid process though, it became a less about teasing and more so with actual amusement of the fluffy mass. He'd been curious enough about it. He could get away with messing with Tails, he was his little bro. He figured Silver would be too embarrassed to let him try his and so far as it could be helped, he wasn't even going to mess with Jet. And to this day he hadn't got around to messing with Shadow's. It was as soft as it looked, he'd give him that.

"You done? I'm not a pet you know." green eyes snapped up to look into red ones. Shadow couldn't fully put on a blank face but it was mostly there.

"That's strange..." he removed his hand from the other's chest and placed it in his lap, raising an eye ridge at his counterpart.

"I told you not to bother. I'm not ticklish so much as a bit sensitive there. That's all"

"Oh..." as his mind was coming up with a possible way to use this information, a hand to his own chest brought him out of it. "Yes?"

"I'm 'learning something' as you put it." Touching his chest didn't cause a reaction so he slid his hand along the hedgehog slowly. A slight twitch once Shadow had reached his tummy. Of course, Sonic knew where to be afraid of that hand going but saying something would just make it come faster and there was no use in that. It was snaking it's way there on it's own as it were. His body reacted before he could stop himself from arching his lower half away from Shadow as it reached his side. "Found it."

"G-great. Now-" he went to stand but was held firm suddenly.

"Now what?" Sonic was at a loss. Shadow was smiling and that wasn't good. He was actually finding this funny, or slightly amusing at the least and that never when well for him.

"I'm gonna go uh..." crap, drawing a blank. He knew he was screwed now.

"You're going to stay right here, aren't you?" as if to cement this idea, he leaned close to the other's face, close enough to brush noses when Sonic burst into a laughing fit. Distraction was always a good thing and the black hedgehog was right to assume it'd be worse if he got both his sides at the same time. The only thing the blue one could really do was call his name amidst the giggles and even ended up laying back on the couch to feebly try to escape him.

"I-I can't breathe!" he finally managed. That at least got him the break he needed. Giving him one last brush down his sides, he pulled away leaving Sonic to suck in hefts of air. Once he was regulated, he looked to the ebony hedgehog through tear crested eyes with a forced frown. "You suck, you know that?"

"How is it my fault you were the one who was actually ticklish in the first place?" Shadow smirked, closing his eyes with that amused smile still there. He technically did bring it on himself, as he did most of the time, so he couldn't really blame anyone else.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"That's quite useful though..." the blue blur gave a confused look at the other, Shadow having had hunched over a bit with his fingers interlaced and his chin against them, still smiling which really made Sonic unsettled. "Now I can have you writhing and screaming under me in more than one way..." Anything else was stopped by a barrage of couch cushions coming at him, continuously swung at him by the currently overly flustered blue hero.

A/N: Don't ask me why I haven't been writing, I don't know myself but since I'm in the mood, I'll try my best to get things done!

~Ruru out


End file.
